


restringere

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Torture, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Mild Gore, Rescue, Slaughter, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: IAbducted by mysterious people, Michiru found herself caught in a situation that won't let her leave unscathed. But she had faith that Comte would come and save her.
Relationships: Comte/Michiru
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	restringere

**Author's Note:**

> The lore I'm using is mainly my own, not based on a fandom, it might be /different/ xD  
>   
> I must use M rating & please read the tags before reading, be careful~  
> xoxo

The overcast sky was looming over the city of Paris in the 19th century and the streets were deserted, everyone had expected it to rain soon. The wind was no longer gentle as it played with her hair and she stole a glance at Comte who had been walking on her side.

“Ma chérie,” Comte glanced sideways, smiling down to her as he halted his steps. “I must pay a visit to the tailor for a few minutes, you may return to the carriage first.”

Michiru shook her head in determination. “No, Comte. I’ll wait for you here and we’ll return together.”

His smile stretched further, “I won’t be long.” He hurried off to cross the street and entered a tailor shop while she waited patiently.

Not too long after, several unfamiliar faces suddenly surrounded her on the sidewalk before she could avoid them, cutting off her line of sight to the shop Comte visited.

“May I help you?” Her eyes were cautious while she asked them.

They immediately closed in and one of them pressed a cloth to cover her nose and mouth. A few seconds later, her mind went drowsy, her body went limp and she lost consciousness. 

Inside an abandoned church, panic was all she felt when she jolted awake in a chair, wrists and legs restrained. Michiru tried to struggle free but the knots of the rope did not loosen at the slightest. Then she looked up to find the same unfamiliar faces before her, they wore black hooded clothing that covered their whole figures. Only their faces were seen. Whoever these men were, they sure knew how to restrain someone perfectly.

Face after face, she stared back in horror.

Her pulse quickened, she had no idea of how long she went unconscious. The only hint was the darkness through the church’s windows, the pitter-patter of raindrops.

The man who stood closest approached her and spoke, “We’ve injected you with holy water, therefore you won’t be strong enough to free yourself from those ropes.”

 _Holy water? Did they think…?_ Michiru clenched her jaw to realize what they might after. “Why are you doing this...?” Her eyes narrowed in mistrust.

“To destroy every vampire who resides in this city.”

Anger flared as her mind went to someone who was precious to her, _Comte_. “Why?! They’ve done nothing bad!” At least, for those she knew and lived with.

“Au contraire. Their existence alone is bad enough, mademoiselle. And _you_ have been courting one of them.” The leader spoke with sarcasm dripping in his words as the others remained quiet, watching her.

In response to those harsh and unaccounted words, she yanked her wrists even though the rope kept them in place, a mere show of anger and protest.

“It’s fascinating. The rumor about a vampire mansion deep in the forest,” His sinister laugh echoed around the church, “This city has turned blind to such rumors, but not us.”

Michiru glared at them, _really_ glared.

“We begin with the weakest link. You’re one of them, now kindly tell us, how many vampires are there in that mansion?”

Dread creeping up her spine, not for her own well being but for them. The vampires who had been kind to her. Friends. So, she bit her lip in defiance.

“Ah, not cooperating? Your loyalty is admirable, however..” He signaled to his disciples, one of them stepped forward with a pail of water and splashed the whole content at her.

The disciples talked restlessly, “She’s not burning.. The holy water is supposed to burn vampires.”

Despite her unfortunate circumstance; restrained and drenched from head to toe, she dared her lips to curl into a smile. The leader approached her with a knife in his hand, appearing unamused. Though her heart was pounding with fear, she glared at him, bracing herself for what was about to come as the sight of the knife came closer and closer to her skin.

“We can try another method.” He grazed the sharp edge of the knife along her bare arm, cutting open the skin until she screamed in pain. “It must heal soon, or else..”

Few minutes passed, all they expected did not happen — the long cut was still open, bleeding out. “Leader, it’s not healing.. She’s..”

Another added, “...A human. We mistook her.”

The leader was as composed and confident as ever, “Remember, she’s courting a vampire. We knew because we’ve been following her in the city, that is despicable enough.” Without any warning, he stabbed the knife on her thigh in one precise move.

Michiru screamed in agony as the blade pierced her flesh, eyes shut tight and fingers curled in angry fists. _It hurt, it hurt, it hurt._ No matter how much she tried to fight off the pain but she was only a human. Each breath she took was nothing more than pained gasp while trying to steady her breathing.

Her slim shoulders remained straight, although with chest heaving to fight the searing pain.

“Speak, how many are they?” 

_“I won’t tell you anything.”_ With a dry and hoarse voice, she spoke through gritted teeth. The weakest link, they said — oh they did not know how much pain she would endure to protect Comte and vampires whom she called friends.

Not receiving the answer he wanted, the leader pressed the knife a little more, blood gushing from the wound. “There are many other ways for us to demand an answer from you, and if you provide us no help..” He made a motion with a finger toward her chest. No, toward her beating heart. 

The raw skin of her wrists and legs rubbed against the rope that bound her in the chair but she struggled, until the chair itself rattled. Her agonized grunts were not only from the pain, but also _anger, loathing, disgust_.

“Now, speak, before we lose our patience.” He commanded, a manic glint in his eyes.

And they said a vampire's existence is bad, have they looked at themselves in a mirror?! The hypocrisy made her fists curled tighter, the rope inflicted pain against her raw skin.

But _oh_ , hatred sparked bright in her eyes.

 _So much_ hatred.

Michiru swallowed thickly before the words escaped her in a shout, as much as her lungs allowed her to, “There is something wrong with you people!” No, she would never answer them, or to endanger Comte. The throbbing pain from her bleeding thigh did not lessen her rage, even as her voice came out weaker than she intended, “Kill me if you want, but you _won’t_ get any answer from me.”

The leader grasped the hilt of the knife but before he yanked it off from her thigh, the heavy wooden door of the abandoned church broke open, falling down with a loud sound.

“Pardon the intrusion.” Comte stepped through the doorway with a gentle smile, but once his gaze fell upon her — all drenched, a long cut on the arm, bleeding with the knife still remained in her thigh — his eyes turned crimson in an instant. 

The achingly familiar sight of him made her breathe out his name. “Comte…” Relief flooding through her and Michiru released a breath she’d been holding, the amount of pain from her thigh was not as painful as it supposed to be.

“Close your eyes.” He commanded her from afar. Murderous rage blinded him and Comte flashed towards the nearest disciple.

In the next second, there was a loud sound of a broken neck and one of the hooded disciples fell on the ground, lifeless.

“I have turned my eyes away from this cult for a while, and I am quite aware you all resided in Paris recently. But no more, not any longer.” He flashed toward another in an instant, then another. More bodies fell lifelessly on the ground. “You have hurt _her._ ”

Despite his command, she kept her eyes open and watched how he slaughtered them, watched everything unfolding before her eyes, not failing to notice his hair was disheveled and drenched, so was his suit.

The leader was laughing maniacally as he ran to the corner of the church, holding another knife. “We are not a cult, you see. There are more of us and we hold certain contempt for your kind.”

Comte reached the one who stood near the empty pail. “You are the one who drenched her, are you not?” His question was rhetorical, a moment later he ripped the head off. The eyes were wide open as the head rolled down a few feet away on the church’s floor. He lifted his raging gaze to the last one and stood before him in a split second. “And you must be the one who terribly wound her. I would prefer you apologize to her but unfortunately, we are running out of time.” Comte drove his hand into the leader’s chest, ripped out the heart in one subtle movement.

A gasp of surprise fell from her lips.

The heart, covered in blood, fell on the ground at the same time the body made a loud thud sound. Blood dripping from Comte’s hand. 

His eyes glanced at her, remaining crimson despite there were no more enemies to lash his rage upon.

Yet, his smile was apologetic for letting her witness all these horrifying sights. “I have told you to close your eyes, ma chérie.” Comte strode over to the chair, watching the knife still embedded in her thigh with troubled eyes. “Please endure the pain and remain awake for a little longer, I’ll carry you home.”

Michiru nodded weakly but her gaze lingered on his bloodied hand, entranced by the sight. In a good or bad way, her mind was unable to comprehend this emotion yet.

He released her restraints one by one, lips set in grim lines as he took in the sight of her skin — raw and reddened. Comte swept her into his arms, watching the one he loved grimaced and gasped in pain even as careful as he tried to be when he lifted her legs. 

Not wasting any more second, he left the building using his inhuman speed.

The cool breeze and the darkness of the night welcomed them outside, enveloped her as some sort of comfort as the world blurred. Within those minutes of journey home, she fought hard to not fall unconscious from the excruciating pain, fingers digging into his suit jacket as if he was her lifeline. 

But she found immense relief to think about the mansion that was full of vampires.

The safest place she could ever be.

_Her home._

**Author's Note:**

> not a lot of comfort here, because I'll write a continuation for another fic.  
> Expect more angsty comfort and feels :D


End file.
